The Genetic Science Learning Center (GSLC) is an outreach education program located at the University of Utah Eccles Institute of Human Genetics. The goal of the GSLC is to help teachers, students and the general public understand how genetic research affects their lives and society. To achieve this goal, the GSLC (1) produces and distributes genetics curricula via the Internet, and (2) conducts teacher professional development courses, student programs and public programs in Utah and nationwide. Drug addictions are complex disorders, driven by a combination of environmental and biological components. While a predisposition to addiction can run in families, it is important for society to understand that heredity cannot wholly predetermine addiction. Nevertheless, genetic research can provide important clues about the biological factors contributing to addiction. Addiction prevention and education is an ongoing challenge. The GSLC recognizes an opportunity to combine addiction education with enhancement of literacy in genetics. Through our partnerships with University of Utah scientists and secondary-level teachers, the GSLC will develop four curriculum supplement modules based on current research on the genetics and biology of addiction, to be distributed via the GSLC website. Content for these modules will align with national science education standards, while providing supplementary addiction education in secondary classrooms. Use of curriculum materials will be supported teacher professional development courses and workshops. As an integral part of this project, the GSLC will train 18 Utah science teachers as master teachers who will participate in curriculum development, test materials in their classrooms and conduct professional development workshops for their colleagues. Formative evaluation will be integrated into all stages of the project to inform the development of useful materials, and summative evaluation will assess the effectiveness of curricula and teacher programs for increasing teacher and student understanding of the science of addiction.